


Aftermath

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Series: Identity V/Bloodborne AU [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Eli learns the hard way not to mess with guns above his experience level. As he's patched up, an old hunter has a brief heart-to-heart with him about their worries.
Series: Identity V/Bloodborne AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809616
Kudos: 11





	Aftermath

“And _this_ is why we don’t mess around with Ludwig’s Rifles.”

Eli couldn’t help but whimper in spite of the priest’s gentle tone. His hands still burned, his arm aching slightly. He could have sworn his strength was enough to carry the rifle, but he’d underestimated just how heavy the barrel was. Attempting to wield it in both hands had ultimately resulted in him writhing on the ground, his fingers scorched and his ribs likely bruised.

The Church hadn’t lied about the wonderful healing properties of their blood. Almost as soon as Father Gascoigne injected it into him, most of the pain dissipated almost instantly. This didn’t stop Gascoigne from rubbing a salve on his lingering wounds and bandaging up his hands.

“You’re still getting used to the blood, so I can’t just pump you full of it. You’ll be addicted and on the road to beasthood in no time.” He said. Eli nodded and leaned back, glancing to the corner of the room. His beloved owl, Brooke Rose, was perched on an old chair and watching Gascoigne with a keen eye. Eli gave a weak grin and whistled to her, causing her to perk up and flap over to land on his shoulder.

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for hunting work, Father. I can barely handle a pistol, and if you hadn’t been there when that Blood Starved Beast showed up last night…” he said. Brooke gave a soft hoot and nuzzled his cheek, providing as much comfort as she could to the seer. Gascoigne chuckled as he finished wrapping Eli’s hands.

“Trouble with firearms isn’t exactly new. The Church was able to provide alternatives for Simple Gratia and Simon the Harrowed,” he said. “Perhaps you could teach your bird to gouge out a beast’s eyes!” Eli shook his head and giggled at the thought. Brooke had already attacked a few mad huntsmen, but kept away from the beasts. There was only a slight chance of her learning to rip up a wolf’s face.

The two hunters sat in relative silence, the only noise being from Father Gascoigne putting away his supplies. There was an unpleasant thought itching at the back of Eli’s mind, one that could get him in trouble with just about anyone else in the city. Without thinking, he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Father…what would you say if I didn’t entirely trust the Healing Church’s word?” he asked. Gascoigne froze, a deep frown set on his face. Eli bit back a whimper. Had he angered the priest? Gascoigne gave a gusty sigh as he placed the medical kit on the nearest shelf.

“Do you know why I left the Healing Church, lad?” he asked. The question threw Eli for a loop for a second. Then he remembered meeting the priest’s wife the other day and perked up.

“Because you wanted to focus on supporting your family?” he said. Gascoigne smiled, though it faded a moment later.

“That’s only partially true,” he murmured. “I've seen…things that the Vicar, Choir, and just about everyone else in the Church doesn’t want people to know. And if I just go blabbing about it, we’ll both risk getting executed.” Eli’s stomach plummeted. What had he gotten himself into? He buried his face into his bandaged hands. He’d had zero visions of his future with the Church so far. If he did end up having them, would it already be too late?

“Eli? Oh god, what was I thinking…” Gascoigne said, pulling Eli into a firm embrace. The seer whimpered and buried his face in Father Gascoigne’s chest. The priest rested his chin on top of his head. “Eli, I just want to tell you this. If you ever go snooping around the more private areas of the Church, for the love of god, do _not_ get caught! Do you understand me?” he whispered. Eli nodded, averting his gaze as Gascoigne stepped back. The priest gave a heavy sigh.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, lad. I just worry about you in particular. You aren’t exactly a hardened hunter like Naib or Eileen. Just take care of yourself, alright?” He said. Eli nodded grimly as he followed the old hunter out of his home and into the chilly evening. He stuck close to him, not wishing to encounter any more beasts or the Fog Ripper that night. The weight of Brooke on his shoulder at least provided some comfort.

Walking through the dark streets, Father Gascoigne thought back to his time in the Healing Church. He still remembered the orphans morphing into children of Ebrietas, half-turned scourge victims being vivisected, and other such unspeakable rituals. On top of all this was the fact that he was powerless to do anything about it. The Yharnamites would never believe him should he spread the word, and the Choir would surely have his head within the hour.

Briefly glancing back at Eli, Gascoigne silently swore to protect him. He was too young and innocent to be corrupted or silenced by the Church, let alone devoured by beasts. He would not let this soul fall victim to Yharnam’s madness.


End file.
